


Jailbreak

by Not_You



Series: Villainverse [6]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, dysfunctional villainous love, rorschach is a one-man masscre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan takes good care of his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbreak

Rorschach can be so damn messy, sometimes. It's their fault for keeping him cooped up in here, though, and the blood spatters at least make it easy to find him. Trust Rorschach to bust out the day they bust in to rescue him. Dan can't help but smile, leaping lightly over a decapitated nurse. He's missed his baby, his freak on a leash, his Rorschach. Poor kid's probably still a little doped up, although he must've been biding his time and spewing his meds because drugs throw him off his game and this is some of his best work. Adrian grimaces like a cat. "Are those tooth marks?"

Dan doesn't even look back at the body he indicates. "Yep."

"So he actually ate..."

"Yep."

"And you sleep with him?"

"Hey, I never said I was normal."

They follow the trail to the kitchen, where Rorschach has apparently stopped for dessert. They find him unmasked, sitting on the counter in his bloodstained hospital gown. His hands, feet and face are all caked with it as well, his ID bracelet still on his wrist. He's eating a cup of orange jello with a plastic spoon, and looks up when they come in, apparently expecting them.

"Hey, sweetheart." Dan says, stepping over one last body to wrap his arms around Rorschach's waist. "Sorry we're late."

Rorschach tosses the cup aside and flings his arms around Dan, whimpering softly and hiding his face in the side of Dan's neck. "Had nightmares. Couldn't sleep."

"I know, baby." He whispers, stroking Walter's fiery hair. "I know." When they kiss, Adrian gags and goes to get a glass of ice water. Dan just purrs at the taste of blood, and smiles when he pulls away. "It's funny to find you here after you gnawed on all those people. Aren't you full?"

"Always room for Jello." He looks him straight in the eye and says it so solemnly that even Adrian has to laugh.


End file.
